matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: Revolution
The sequel to Ben 10: Mentality. Plot "Connect the transwire to the warp field generator." Azmuth barks, putting on a safety mask. Y-It does the same, "Yes sir." "The Ultimatrix and allowing Ben Tennyson to continue with its use is my ultimate failure. Ever since his decent into madness, I have tried my hardest to make up for my failures. Even with my advanced and far superior Galvan mind, I am not capable of stopping Ben Tennyson and reclaiming my Ultimatrix. Since no one here in this universe can stop Ben, it's time to look for ones who can in other universes." Azmuth explains. Azmuth uses his machine to search the multiverse for candidates that can help him and they are all different versions of Ben Tennyson. There's one who used the Omnitrix to become a business model, one who used it for evil, and one who has Azmuth's new Omnitrix after the Ultimatrix was taken away. However Azmuth has found one candidate that might be able to help him. His name was Dirk Starkiller. Azmuth sighs, "This may be our last resort, bring him in." Y-It activates the machine and soon Dirk is brought to this universe, so he can defeat the feral Ben Tennyson. However, Ben is still insane and on his rampage. Ben wakes up, a dead, naked woman behind him. He raped her twice last night then ate her flesh. His Ultimatrix starts blinking. Ben sighs, "What the hell is wrong with this thing now?" It decouples off of Ben and explode. "Shit," Ben grabs a needle and taps it then strikes it into his arm. Ben's eyes turn black and he runs out of the warehouse, blood-thirsty. "Vilgax shall fall," he seethes, running through the sewers. Back to Galvan Prime, Dirk and Azmuth are sitting at a table, having a discussion. "Azmuth, let me get this straight. You stole me from my home without telling me in advance to stop your own problems? I have my things to worry about, you need to solve yours." Dirk angrily bangs his fist onto the table. "I'm sorry Dirk, but no one else can stop him. He's killed to many men. Over a million now." "How?" Dirk seems taken back. "He lost his lover, and he took it out on the innocent people and his enemies. Also, he's addicted to Bluk." Dirk sighs, "I got it, go in, kill, go out." "I'm afraid so." Azmuth shakes his head in disbelief. Ben is looking for food before fighting Vilgax. He finds two robbers leaving a bank, firing assualt rifles. "Shit man, it's Ben 10!" Ben turns, his mouth foaming. "Run dude, run!" The two men turn a corner and flee. Ben chases after them and pins one down. After he finishes he feeding, Ben returns to the rooftops. Chasing the masked man below him, Ben sees a figure on a rooftop ahead of him. The man slaps down an Omnintrix, turning into Wildvine. Wildvine barks, "Ben 10! Halt!" Ben growls, his lip curved back and fangs barred. Ben's eyes are all black. His shirt is ripped in tatters. Ben was truly an animal. Wildvine orders, "Azmuth sent me to kill you, let's hope I don't have to do that." Wildvine shoots out an extended vine at Ben. Ben jumps over it the rips it off of Wildvine with a single chomp. Wildvine staggers back, suprised. Ben takes advantage of this, leaping forward. He rips off the Omnitrix symbol. Dirk turns human, his Omnitrix glowing red. "It's timed out, shit." he realizes. Ben jumps at him but Dirk slides to the left then begins to run away. Ben chases after him on all fours, chanting, "The man of sin shall pay!" Dirk turns and jumps up, kicking Ben in the face with a roundhouse. Ben drops to the floor instantly, almost like a ragdoll. Dirk turns and runs off. Ben regains consciousness, smearing the blood off of his face. "Vengeance be upon me!" He barks, running towards the Plumber's academy. Ben sneaks inside, finding Helen and Manny sleeping together. They both were fully naked. Ben brutally bites off Manny's hand and then elbows Helen in the face. Leaving them both naked, Ben drags them back to the warehouse. Manny looks at around, feeling the warmth of blood soaking in his stomach. Manny tries to move but realizes he's chained to the wall, fully naked with Helen next to him, under the same conditions. Gwen and Kevin are across the room next to a dead Cooper and Alan. "TENNYSON! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Manny barks, looking around. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Ben is on the ceiling. He jumps down. "Thou shan't see the morrow." Ben says, his voice extremely deep. Manny screams as Ben runs into him with super strength and rips his heart out in a milesecond. The overdose of drugs now gave Ben agility, strength, and durability. The only con is he loses his sentience and sanity. Helen wakes up then shrieks at the sight of Manny. Ben maliciously looks to Helen then runs over to her. He rips off the chains and cuffs her to the ground, spreading her legs. Ben then proceeds to rape her and beat her until finally he's through with her. Gagging her mouth, Ben goes to hunt. Meanwhile, Dirk is at Plumber Base, reporting to Max what had happend. "Watch your mouth youngling, Ben may be gone but he is family," "Stay out of my way old man, Azmuth is my boss and he told me to kill Ben. Execute Order-" "Don't talk about it here." Max shushes Dirk, "Anyway, did you ever have an advantage?" "I'm a fucking idiot! My hesitation and purity allowed Ben to live and me to be trapped here!" "I can help you with that," A figure mutters behind Max. Dirk and Max both turn and Max smiles. Ben is on the streets of Undertown, looking for rumours of Vilgax. He grabs Argit by the scruff of his neck. "Peasent, tell me where he is or else I'd snap ya little neck." Ben threatens. "Uh-he's uh in the Incursean colony, in the black market!" Ben smiles, dragging Argit down an alley, "Excellent, I now have no use for you." Ben bites down on Argit's neck and rips out the flesh and eats it. Back at Plumber HQ, Max and Dirk were talking. A blue alien walks up to them and smiles, over hearing their conversation, "I can help with that. The name's Blonko, Rook Blonko. Mercenary for hire." He smiles, liting a cigarette. He puffs the smoke out of his two nostril slits. "Let's start planning," he mutters as the three sit down at a table. "I know where Ben's hideout is," Max explains, "I had a reliable source follow him back after his clockwork hunt, every day at 9, 12, 3, 6, and 8." "Then what are we waiting for?" Dirk outbursts. "For the right time dumbass." Rook flicks away the remain of his cigarette. Ben rampages through the streets, making his pay to the Incursean Black Market. Vilgax snapped the neck of a dealer then stole his taednite.' "VILGAX!" Ben chokes with rage, leaping forward. "Ben 10, finally we meet again at last." Vilgax smiles. He attempts to tackle Vilgax but instead, goes right through him. It was a hologram. "RAH!" Ben screams in rage, looking around, his mouth foaming. "WHERE IS HE?" "In the Null Void Incarecon branch, were you will never get to him," Dirk smiles. "And when I finish with you Tennyson, you wish you were in Incarecon." Rook spits. "Try to stop me, I'm invicible! I want vengeance!" Ben seethes, starring at Dirk. "I need...flesh." "One crazy motherfucker." Rook laughs, throwing away his hat. "My ol' Yankees hat. Don't wanna get your blood on it." Ben growls. "Are we going to talk all day? I'm tired of your voice, and ready to whoop your sorry ass." Rook taunts some more. "Stop it," Dirk warns. "Or what? Tennyson's gonna jump me?" Rook says in disbelief. Dirk shrugs, "I warned ya." Ben jumps at Rook who screams when Ben is shoot away into a lamp pole by a laser. Max stands, laser pistol in hand. "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE NO FAMILY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ben hollers, choking up blood. "So be it," Max drops his head, shooting again. Ben dodges it. "Three against one? I'll kill with pleasure." "More than three," Max angrily shoots again. Ben leaps over the beam. Gwen, Kevin, and Helen show up behind Max. "Ben, you need to be stopped. Your sanity is gone, just let us put you out of your misery." Gwen reasons. "WHY? SO I CAN BE IN HELL? WE ALL KNOW THAT'S WHERE I'LL END UP!" Ben screams. "Enough, I was sent here to kill, so I'll be the one to do it." Dirk says, armed with the Omnitrix. "Let's dance you fucker." Ben leaps forward, ripping off Dirk's shirt and leaving a bad scratch over his chest. Blood oozes out. Dirk looks hurt but retains his position. He natrually turns into Wildmutt and tackles Ben. Ben kicks off Wildmutt, sending him crashing into a building. Cannonbolt comes out and races towards Ben. Ben jumps over Cannonbolt and climbs a building. Cannonbolt turns into Spidermonkey and throws a web at Ben, sticking him to the wall. Ben rips free after Spidermonkey got a few swings at him. "I expect more of a fight from an ammature!" Dirk rants, reverting back into his human form. Ben leaps at him but Rook tackles him. Ben grabs Rook's throat and pulls out the flesh. Rook gags for a moment before falling to the ground, dead before touching the warm pavement. "Death to all who oppose!" Ben screams, elbowing Dirk to the ground. Max shoots Ben again, knocking him into Derrick and they go through a building. Dirk turns into Diamondhead and traps Ben within a giant crystal dome. Ben kicks it open and kicks at Diamondhead's joints. He breaks off a knee, knocking off a leg. Dirk screams in pain, turning into Goop. Goop spits acid at Ben. Ben backflip-dodges it but this burns his chest deeply. Ben rips off of his own shirt as it erodes from the acid. Goop angrily turns into Humunguosaur and charges. Ben slides in between the dinosaur's legs and runs inside a building in hiding. Humunguosaur rips off the roof. Suddenly, Dirk times out. Ben grabs him by the throat, ready to kill him. "I'd promise I'd kill you, now it is time." Ben spits on Dirk, "I won't allow you the pleasure of getting eaten by me. You're tainted meat." Kevin whacks Ben down with a crowbar. Blood pools out of the back of Ben's head. Kevin sits atop of him and begins rapidly to punch him in the face. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED YOUR FAMILY! YOU HURT GWEN AND I! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Kevin screams, a mixture of tears rolling down his face and Ben's blood splattering on it. Dirk kicks Kevin off of Ben. "He won't die, he doesn't have to. We got Kevin, we got him." Kevin breaks down to the ground crying, "Whatever sickness is growing in his soul, he and Gwen lost their relationship." Dirk understands what Kevin was trying to say. Ben had raped his cousin. "I guess this is it. Pay a tribute to that fucker over there," Dirk nods to the corpse of Rook, "He didn't do half bad." Ben's bruised face spits out a tooth. He sits out and pulls a normal pistol out of his tattered jeans. "The last trick to end it all," Ben murmurs as he pulls the trigger, the bullet going through Max's brain. The End...?